User blog:FusionCourage/Nano Mission Ideas
Upgrade Nano Mission: Fusion Through Time Mission Giver: Paradox Minimum Level: 20 Paradox: I heard that a Fusion had been imitating me. We must stop this until it gets out of control. Ben: Hey, I just saw a weird guy heading into the construction site. Maybe you should check it out. Go to Morbucks Towers. Paradox: There is my Fusion counterpart. But, before we go after him, my friend, we must defeat some of his goons. Defeat 10 Doomdozers Defeat 8 Arch Welders Defeat 6 Heavy Punchers Defeat 4 Riot Rouges Ben: Nice! Now we should defeat that Fusion before it bends time and space. Pardox: I know this will sound bad but; we need to disable the satellite guarding Fusion Paradox's Lair. Disable Fusion Satellite. (On top of the left tower) Paradox: Now, go head into the lair and defeat the Fusion once and for all! Defeat Fusion Paradox (Lvl. 23, Adaptium) Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Mechamorph Blast (Attack - Area) Power 2: Control of Technology (Stun - Cone) Power 3: Mechamorph Airplane (Jump - Self) Ghostfreak Nano Mission: Fusion of the Graveyard Mission Giver: Z'Skayr (In Eternal Meadows near Reaper) Minimum Level: 08 Z'Skayr: Goood... Now... Go defeeat the Spookas, they shall pay for impersonating me... Defeat 12 Spookas Z'Skayr: Now, come back here this instant... Gwen: Wait, I'm picking up a lot of Fusion Energy from the graveyard. Talk to Z'Skayr Z'Skayr: Gwen Tennyson said she had been encountering lots of Fusion Energy near the graveyard. Could this possibly mean...? Go to Eternal Vistas Infected Zone Z'Skayr: Check near the first funeral house, the one we are looking for might be there. Check first funeral house Z'Skayr: Nothing? Check the second one. Check second funeral house Z'Skayr: If he's not there... He shall be in the third and final house. Z'Skayr: Go there, and show him "whose boss." Ben: Did Z'Skayr just say a pun? Now THAT is weird. Go to final funeral house\ Grandpa Max: Just as I expected! A Fusion Z'Skayr! Z'Skayr: So that was the one who was impersonating me.. He shall pay! Enter Fusion Z'Skayr's Lair Z'Skayr: Defeat any of those who follow Fusion Z'Skayr! Defeat those Spinetinglers! Defeat 10 Spinetinglers Z'Skayr: Good.. Now, defeat the impersonator. Defeat Fusion Z'Skayr (Level 10, Blastons) Nano Info: Type: Adaptium Power 1: Spinetingling Chill (Stun - Cone) Power 2: Power of the Graveyard (Revive - Self) Power 3: Going Transparent (Stealth - Group) Young Ben Nano Mission: Troubles in Space Mission Giver: Ben Minimum Level: 24 Ben: I heard that a Fusion trio has been causing lots of trouble in the spaceport. You should check it out. Go to Offworld Plaza Infected Zone Ben: You should defeat some Sawbreakers to get some answers. Defeat 5 Sawbreakers Ben: Nothing? Move on to the Clawbreakers. Defeat 5 Clawbreakers Ben: Hmm... Still nothing. Ben: Hey! I just saw some Fusions with the Hydrualic Enforcers! Go get them! Defeat 5 Hydrualic Enforcers Remaining time: 400 Ben: Phew! That was close. Gwen: Actually, the Fusion trio got into their hideout just a minute ago. Go to Offworld Plaza Infected Zone Gwen: I think they headed into the Space Lab. Go to Space Lab Ben: Get ready for a tough fight! Enter Space Lab Grandpa Max: Watch out! It's Fusion Kevin, Fusion Ben, and Fusion Gwen! This'll be tough! Ben: You should go after Fusion Kevin first, but watch out, he's pretty tough. Defeat Fusion Kevin (Level 27, Blastons) Ben: Nice! Now you should defeat Fusion Gwen. She's also a big threat. Defeat Fusion Gwen (Level 27, Cosmix) Ben: Now, go after Fusion Ben. He's pretty tough too. Defeat Fusion Ben (Level 27, Adaptium) Ben: Wow, even I couldn't pull that off with Jetray! Nice job! Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Hero Time! (Attack - Area) Power 2: Sumo Slammer Roll (Attack - Point) Power 3: Ultimate Dweebiness (Attack - Cone) Chowder Nano Mission: Food and Fusions Mission Giver: Chowder Minimum Level: 32 Chowder: Hey! You gotta help! A Fusion keeps on poisining the food! It's a natural disaster! I think he ran off to Hero's Hollow. Go to Hero's Hollow Chowder: Cheese is here. He probably knows where that mean Fusion ran off to. Talk to Cheese Cheese: Horsie go to spaceship! Chowder: What? What do you mean "Horsie go to spaceship!" Mac: I think he meant that Fusion Chowder went to Dexter's airship in Green Gullet. Chowder: How'd you figure that out?!? Go to Green Maw Infected Zone Chowder: Wait, I think we need to get something to get in his lair! I mean, all the other people do that, so why not us? Chowder: Try getting a poisioned sandwich from the Shellslugs. Retrieve Poisoned Sandwich from Shellslugs Chowder: Good! Now go to the Fusion's hideout, and show him whose boss! Go to Green Maw Infected Zone Chowder: Now, Mac said it was on top of Dexter's air thingy, so the Fusion guy's lair is probably up there. Find Fusion Chowder's Lair Chowder: Good job! Now enter his lair. Enter Fusion Chowder's Lair. Chowder: Watch out! It's Fusion Chowder! He was inside me another time, but it looks like he came back! Defeat Fusion Chowder (Level 35, Cosmix) Chowder: Good job! Say, wanna have some Meviled Eggs? I was eating them the whole time. Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Too Much Thrice Cream (Snare - Area) Power 2: Power of Silverware (Attack - Point) Power 3: Gargantuan Belly (Guard - Self) Cheese Nano Mission: Spoiled Cheese Mission Giver: Cheese Minimum Level: 28 Mac: Why in the world is Cheese heading to Monkey Mountain? You should follow him there, so he doesn't get hurt. Go to Monkey Mountain Cheese: Yay!!! Now we can play horsie!!! Mac: Cheese, those aren't horses, their Volcano Toads! Frankie: Defeat those Volcano Toads before Cheese gets hurt! Defeat 5 Volcano Toads Remaining Time: 300 (If failed) Mac: Darn, you should try going faster! At least he's not hurt. Try again! Cheese: Waaah! I wanna play horsie! Frankie: Sigh... It never ends... Mac: Cheese is about to go to some Sickle Simians now. Go get them! Defeat 4 Sickle Simians Remaining Time: 250 (If failed) Mac: Darn, you should try going faster! At least he's not hurt. Try again! Mac: That was close! Bloo: Yeah, but, uh, he's going to some Dire Apes now. Defeat 3 Dire Apes Remaining Time: 200 (If failed) Mac: Darn, you should try going faster! At least he's not hurt. Try again! Cheese: Bunny! Mac: Oh, great, Cheese just saw Fusion Cheese. Go get him! Quick! Go to Monkey Mountain Infected Zone Mac: Ok, I think Fusion Cheese is somewhere on top of the mountain, so hurry! Find Fusion Cheese's Lair Remaining Time: 1,000 (If failed) Mr. Herriman: You should try going a bit quicker next time. But at least Cheese was not harmed. Please return to the entrance. Return to the warp gate Mac: Good job! Now you should enter the lair and defeat the Fusion. Enter Fusion Cheese's Lair Cheese: Ahhh! I don't like it here! Mac: Uh oh! Cheese is trapped in Fusion Cheese's Lair! Defeat some of his guards so you can get Cheese out! Defeat 10 Volcano Toads Mac: Ok, now talk to Cheese and see if he's all right. Talk to Cheese Cheese: I like chocolate milk! Mac: Yep, he's fine. Now you should go get Fusion Cheese. Defeat Fusion Cheese (Lvl. 26, Cosmix) Nano Info: Type: Blastons (Moveset has been released already) Category:Blog posts